The Bad Boy and His Girl
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: Draco and Emma have been friends since they were eleven. That is until they turned fourteen and things have started to change. And by means, change a lot! (Discontinuing)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is an AU fic where things are different for Draco Malfoy. There will also be small excerpts from my Harry Potter and Hunger Games crossover since that's where I came up with the idea with Draco x OC ship.**

 **Prologue**

A bluish-black haired girl entered the corridors of the castle. She was escorted by a nice old man who took her out of a torturous orphanage. An orphanage she wished to get the hell out of for ages.

"Miss Jones, welcome to Hogwarts!" said the old man as she smiled at the huge castle.

Emma Azul Jones was the name she was given as a baby. She didn't find it catchy or cool or anything, but she went with whatever she had to be named.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," said a woman in a pointy witch hat wearing black robes.

"Evening Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore replied.

"Is she the girl you've been talking about?" McGonagall questioned at the sight of the girl. Emma apparently was covered in rags she was forced to wear since she was seven. She was small and way skinny for her age due to the fact she was mostly starved to death at the orphanage.

"Poor child! We've heard everything Dumbledore's explained to us!" McGonagall shuddered as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair. She pulled her wand out and with a flick, Emma's clothes went from rags to a nicer outfit. She was wearing a blue flannel with a black short sleeved shirt under it.

"T-thanks ma'am!" Emma smiled as McGonagall smiled back.

"Anything for you young child!" McGonagall chuckled.

"I believe she'll find quite the home here Minerva."

….

It was the first night of school for the sorting ceremony. Emma had so much to remember after that huge fiasco with buying loads of items in Diagon Alley. Her wand seemed pretty interesting to her. 13 inc Cypress, Phoenix Feather Core, unyielding with durable flexibility. So much words for a wand. She walked towards a crowd of first years as McGonagall ordered them to gather round.

"Each and everyone of you will be sorted into your Hogwarts House. They are RavenClaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," McGonagall explained as she entered the Great Hall leaving everyone else in the hall outside to wait for the sorting ceremony to begin. Emma stood with a bunch of nervous students standing anxiously shaking their legs.

"Some wizarding families are just better than others. You don't want to end up in the wrong sort," said a young male voice. Emma glanced over to see a pale skin, light blonde haired boy with grey eyes hold his hand out towards another boy with jet black hair, emerald green eyes and a scar mark on his forehead.

"I think I can tell my wrong sort already," the other boy smirked.

Those two boys were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter as they stood face to face glaring at each other.

" _Twit," Emma_ thought in her head as she rolled her eyes at the fact of Malfoy being so boastful.

McGonagall entered back to the students as she held out a long parchment of paper in her hand.

"Your ceremony has been set up for you all. Follow me in a single file line," McGonagall ordered as the young first years crowded in a line.

They entered a huge hall filled with lights and students much older than they were. Emma in the meantime thought about the houses she wanted to be in. McGonagall had already gave her a head's notice about the four houses since the day she arrived at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff sounded like a house with a lot of nice and sociable people in it. RavenClaw had all the smarty pants and wiser people who are all about getting work done. Gryffindor sounded like a family of brave and pure loved souls who are willing to defend anyone from anything. Slytherin however, stood out to her. That house was with strong, power-hungry people who search for their greatest desire. It will help them achieve their goals.

"When I call your name, please step forward." McGonagall pulled out a long scroll of names as she held a ragedy hat in her other hand.

"Abbott, Hannah." A blonde haired girl stepped up nervously as she slowly took a seat under the Sorting Hat that was held above her.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat announced as an applause sounded from the Hufflepuff table.

Next was a girl name Susan Bones. She too was in Hufflepuff as she skipped down the to the Hufflepuff table. The line filed down one by one as more and more students waited for their houses to be sorted.

"Granger, Hermione." A girl with light brown curly hair slowly made her way up as she nervously tried to relax herself.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced as Hermione smiled walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall called as Draco nervously made his way up. Emma watched the way as Draco nervously sat under the hat. McGonagall slowly placed it down.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced as an applause from the Slytherin table erupted.

" _It barely went on his head!"_ Emma exclaimed in her head.

"Weasley, Ronald." A red-headed boy made his way up as he nervously went under the hat.

"Another Weasley eh? I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!" the hat announced as an applause went on for Ron.

Gryffindor seemed to be an interesting house to Emma as she watched several other students get sorted into Gryffindor House.

"Potter, Harry."

Chattering of excitement filled the room as Emma glanced at that same boy she saw earlier. The-Boy-Who-Lived. She stared at Harry as he slowly made his way up.

"Mmmmm. Difficult, very difficult," the hat said nodding.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin," Harry whispered repeatedly to himself.

"Not Slytherin eh? Slytherin can help you on achieve a great way to greatness!" the hat replied.

"Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin," Harry muttered hoping he'd get a house better than Slytherin.

"Better be…...Gryffindor!" the hat announced as Harry took a sigh of relief. The Gryffindor table applauded for Harry as he smiled and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Jones, Emma."

Emma stared wide eyed as all eyes went to her. Bluish black hair, dark blue eyes and the beautiful skin tone got everyone's attention. The rare and strange girl lurking in the shadows/ She even heard whispers of other students hoping that they weren't offensive whispers. She even noticed Dumbledore stare at her blankly as she made her way up to the hat. McGonagall placed the hat on her head as it sat in wonder.

"Aaah yes. You're as difficult as that Potter boy," the hat said as Emma sat patiently. "I see a future for you. A future to all of us."

Students and even a couple of the staff gazed in wonder as Emma sat a little bit anxious. Chattering sounded the room as people kept on staring at the hat and Emma.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced as Emma smiled and headed towards the Slytherin table. She shook hands with several Slytherins as she sat down and watched the rest of the Sorting ceremony. She managed to catch an eye of Draco Malofy whispering something to his two buffoon friends Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy Parkinsons. Emma looked away nervously as she spent the rest of the night poking at her food and looking around the Great Hall.

…

Emma spent the first day of school wandering around the corridors as she rushed to get to class. She looked at her parchment of paper as she looked through her schedule. She had transfiguration next. She stuffed the parchment back in her pocket as soon as she looked upwards. There was a sudden crash in the halls as Emma was slammed face down on the floor with her things scattered everywhere.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" snapped a familiar grey-eyed boy. Malfoy.

"Why don't you watch where _you're_ going," Emma snapped back in defense.

"It wasn't my fault you made us spill out things all over the floor Jones!" Malfoy snapped back.

"It wasn't my fault _you_ were running in the halls," Emma scoffed.

"Whatever!" Malfoy hissed throwing himself up. Emma rolled her eyes at the git as she grumbled to headed towards transfiguration.

"You mind telling me where McGonagall's class is?" Malfoy asked as Emma stopped and froze. She has class with the bratty git. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

"I'm…...heading there right now actually," Emma replied hesitantly. Malfoy walked beside her as she guided him to McGonagall's class. It was silent as the two walked slowly and nervously to class. Emma had this feeling to not mess with this boy at all. Especially if he has a really nasty bad side. Emma noticed Draco stare at her oddly as she awkwardly glanced back at him back.

"What are you staring at?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm not staring at anything," Malfoy replied snappishly.

" _Pfft. Yeah right,"_ Emmascoffed in her head as she and Malfoy entered McGonagall's classroom. McGonagall assigned everyone's seats as she pointed to the desks to sit in. Emma walked to hers nervously since she has to sit next to that same old git again. Draco too seemed nervous to sit next to that strange blue haired girl with the rare dark blue eyes. McGonagall got everyone started explaining transfiguration and everything about it. The doors at the front of her classroom burst open as Harry and Ron dashed in.

"Sorry Professor!" Ron said breathlessly.

"Perhaps it would be best if one of you could transfigure into a watch to keep track of time?" McGonagall said raising an eyebrow sternly.

"We got lost," Harry added.

"Perhaps a map? I don't think you'll be needing one to find your seats?" McGonagall replied.

Harry and Ron took as seat as most of the class went back to their work. As soon as transfiguration was over, Emma slowly walked out of class hoping that will be the last time she had to be in class with Malfoy. But apparently, she had every class with him. She was always stuck being next to him as she took her seat down in class. She knew she had a long year of school and that she'll have to be stuck next to the boastful brat for the entire school year.


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**A/N: I changed my OC's name because I felt like I found something cooler than my previous name for her. Next chapter will be the eventual AU and half the story line if you found the first chap mainly following the story.**

 **The Worst Day Ever**

Emma strode off to class by herself since she didn't need to deal with Malfoy or anyone else who wanted to get in the way. She held all her books in her hands as she looked down on the ground in a depressive mood. She once again had to deal with another day of school and a lot of work being thrown at her. She had to go through one more time of bumping into someone. But that someone in particular would be the one who would taunt her for the rest of her life.

"Hey creep! Watch where you're going!" hissed a girl Emma didn't seem to recognize.

"It's not my problem that it was an accident!" Emma rolled her eyes back as she stared at a golden haired girl with straw hair and blue eyes. Her uniform mainly appeared to be a Gryffindor girl. A first year Gryffindor.

"You snobby Slytherin witch!" the girl hissed.

"Why do you have to a fraud about this?" Emma spat back.

"You're Emma Jones aren't you?" the girl asked back eyeing Emma in an evil way.

"Yes?" Emma replied snappishly.

"I'm Glimmer Overshire! Now if you don't mind, why don't you keep your Snobby Slytherin mind out of my business!" Glimmer hissed as she shoved Emma out of the way.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size then!" Emma shouted back as Glimmer glared back.

"You think you're just a Slytherin princess don't you Jones?" Glimmer said as she got up to her feet along with Emma who stood straight up on hers. Emma glared back at Glimmer until she realized she was surrounded by other first years grinning and snickering. Mainly the Slytherin first years. Pansy was laughing while Malfoy stood grinning with his goons. Several of Glimmer's friends were there as well as they watched Emma pick up her things.

"Oh! A Gryffindor wants to get in a fight with Jones!" Pansy sniggered.

"Exactly. She's….a freak!" Glimmer sniggered along as Emma rolled her eyes and proceeded to charms.

"Oh I don't think so," Glimmer said blocking Emma's way.

"If you don't mind, I need to get to class!" Emma shouted as Glimmer grinned maliciously while laughing with Pansy.

"Class? Oh! I think it would be best if Jones received a detention for being late!" Glimmer laughed shoving Emma back to the floor. Emma huffed, gathered her things, and ran to class hoping none of those idiots were there to laugh their heads off.

…

"You should've seen how Glimmer was joking around with you Emma!" Pansy said nudging Emma as she rolled her eyes in anger.

"That wasn't funny!" Emma hissed harshly under her breath.

"Oh come on! She was only joking! She didn't really want to get all of us into a detention," Pansy laughed.

"Like I care about the detention?! I don't and second, she needs to mind her attitude," Emma said as Pansy laughed some more.

"So what? It was funny!" Pansy laughed as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle joined into the chat.

"I agree! That was hilarious!" Draco laughed with Crabbe and Goyle. Emma rolled her eyes shoving both Pansy and Malfoy from her sides as she stepped in front of everyone.

"Maybe for you! You're used to these kinds of inside jokes!" Emma hissed as she stormed off into the distance ahead of her.

"Shesh what is her problem?" Pansy scoffed.

"Don't know. Maybe she has problems herself," Goyle laughed. Malfoy on the other hand only stared in silence as he heard faint, shuddered from Emma. He felt the sensation of feeling something different from everyone else. Just more depressing than what Pansy and his friends thought. Was this really a feeling he truly felt about Emma? A feeling of being sorry for Emma. Emma in the meantime ran to the girl's bathroom so she can relax herself from being taunted by everyone else. Emma looked at herself in the mirror asking herself what kind of person she was. There has to be some reason why nobody wants to be her friend. She didn't hear a pair of single footsteps approach the entrance of the bathroom as she sat down on the bathroom floor crying to herself. She didn't happen to notice Malfoy standing in front of the girl's bathroom listening to her muffled cries.

….

Emma strode back to the Slytherin Common Room by herself after she was finished with her crying in the girl's bathroom. As she went into the Common Room, she walked towards the girl's dormitories until Malfoy of course entered at the scene to block her way.

"What were you doing the girl's bathroom all day?" Malfoy asked.

"None of your business Malfoy," Emma hissed.

"Why so tense Jones?" Malfoy questioned.

"If you don't mind, just leave me alone! You can go tease other people around and get them in trouble carelessly. It's what you always do," Emma scoffed as she walked up to her dormitory slamming her door.


	3. The Best Day Ever?

**The Best Day Ever?**

It was another few weeks into school since Emma was used to getting into the swing of things. Her sociability with Malfoy hasn't been going too well either. He would always point out his problems and shove them all to her as she tries to focus on other important things. Today was the day of the first Quidditch match of the season. Emma was told by Pansy that Harry became the youngest Quidditch seeker in the century thanks to Draco throwing that remembrall. Emma trudged off to the Quidditch field as she gathered with her house.

"Welcome to another match of Quidditch this year! Today, we'll be seeing Slytherin vs Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announced as an uproar from both sides routed for their team.

"Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!" routed the Gryffindors as both teams mounted their broomsticks. The Slytherin team did the same as an uproar from the Slytherins sounded the field. Malfoy hung around with his goons as Emma sighed just watching the game. Her life was miserable and boring. No friends. No family. Just her and her herself. No one to hang out with the snappy attitude Emma.

"10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announced as the Gryffindors screamed in victory. Emma wasn't even paying attention. She had things to focus on other than Quidditch. Maybe reflecting back to her miserable past can make things better.

" _CRUCIO!"_ a woman shouted in her head as she flinched from the pain running through her body. It happened not long ago. It happened the summer before she came to Hogwarts when she was punished for accidental magic. That still made things worse for her since her life was boring. Everyone else around her seemed to have a better life with friends and family. Going on adventures, spending time with one another, showing love and compassion. She didn't have any of that since she was a lonely girl.

She put her focus back onto the game as soon as the Slytherin team scored a point. She noticed their laughing and snickering as they smiled down at an unconscious Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team. She noticed the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint toss back a club to his teammate. She assumed he used that thing to knock Oliver Wood out.

"That's….cheating!" Emma exclaimed to herself as Slytherin scored another goal. Emma huffed furiously as she gazed at the field once more hoping the Gryffindors would do something useful.

She suddenly felt a gush of wind brush her face as she watched player 7 zoom right by her. Harry Potter. He chased after a flying, golden shiny, golf sized ball as it flew downwards Harry and the Slytherin seeker were at the tail of the Golden Snitch it plummeted to the ground.

The Slytherin seeker bailed out on catching the snitch since he imagined being in the hospital wing for a week for crash landing into the ground. Potter however, balanced himself on the broom as it was hovering two feet above the ground. He reached out for the snitch as he inched closer and closer to the snitch until the broom was thrown off balance. Emma and everyone else stared anxiously as Harry got up to his feet as if he were about to throw up. A tiny golden ball popped out of his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the snitch in his hands. The crowd cheered on for him as he held the golden sucker high the sky.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee announces as the Gryffindors go wild. The Slytherins moaned in disappointment as the Gryffindors boomed with victory. Emma had to admit that she did enjoy that after seeing the looks of the Snobby Slytherins.

The crowd exited the field as a bunch of people walked up to Harry congratulating him and patting his back. Emma grinned hoping she would have people like that someday. She surprisingly noticed the snobby Draco Malfoy walk up to Harry and apologize after all he's done.

"I was foolish. I don't have friends like you Harry," Draco confessed as Harry started wide eyed.

"You're…..sorry?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. I want to start over and maybe we can be…..friends?" Draco replied.

"How do you know if he's not lying?!" Ron said suspiciously giving Draco a death stare.

"I trust him. Only if he doesn't go out of lines," Harry replied sternly as Draco smiled back. He did it in a way that wasn't a malicious death stare. It was a rather kind and friendlier stare. Harry could see the trust in his eyes knowing that he was serious about this. Dead serious. Emma then watched two older figures approach Harry proudly. Both were male and female assumably Harry's parents James and Lily Potter

"Harry we're so proud of you!" said Lily kissing her son's forehead.

"That's my boy! Youngest seeker of the century! James exclaimed ruffling Harry's hair.

Emma sighed upon the way the two were proud of their son. She wished she had someone to celebrate her when she achieved great goals. Someone who would always be there for her. Emma frowned and walked back into the castle on her own. She had to admit that Malfoy has given her a bit of company when he was bickering over little useless things. And if he's friends with Potter, then things will be different for the both of them.

…

It was another two weeks of being busy in school. Emma only got more miserable and depressed as she felt the loneliness travel through their minds.

"Focus," Emma told herself as she barely kept her eyes on the board in potions class. It was just too hard to focus at the moment. All other thoughts came to her mind as she looked out the window once more. Nothing but a boring potions class.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. Emma turned to see that same grey eyed git facing her.

"Yeah?" Emma replied in a half snappish tone.

"Want to be partners?" Draco asked holding out his hand for Emma as she stared in surprise.

"Sure?" Emma replied confused.

Draco only smiled back as Emma nervously got up as the two headed over to a cauldron. Emma looked at the board for the instructions as she took out the needed ingredients for the potion to work. Draco in the meantime watched to make sure she was doing the procedure right. No mistakes were seen so far as she did exactly what the instructions have instructed her.

"You're bloody brilliant at this," Draco complemented as Emma blushed back.

"Thanks," Emma chuckled back.

….

"You wanna hang out today…...Emma?" Draco asked as Emma blinked. First time he said her first name in ages.

"Sure. What about your friends…" Emma asked as she was paused by Draco.

"I don't need to hang out with jerks like them," Draco replied. Emma could've believe what she was hearing. After all that time of watching Malfoy act like an insufferable brat, he's now acting so nice after that one Quidditch match?

"Seriously?" Emma asked suspiciously hoping Draco simply wasn't playing a game.

"Yeah I mean it. Yes I was some jerk before, but I changed," Draco replied.

"So you've become friends with Potter and his two friends?" Emma added.

"Yep. Turns out they are ten times better of being friends with anyone than just causing trouble," Draco replied as Emma smirked.

"Well that was you before," Emma chuckled.

"Whatever," Draco smirked back.

"It's just that, I never had friends before. I'm kinda new to this friendship thing," Emma replied.

"I'm trying to make myself a better person. If Harry can help me, then I can help you," Draco smiled.

Since when has Malfoy gone so soft and nice? Emma shrugged that thought of as she and Draco walked around the corridors.


	4. Friends? (Sorta)

**Friends? (Sorta)**

Emma and Draco proceeded down to the Main Hall for dinner. Emma breathed nervously as she walked with him down the hall with a boy who used to be the biggest brat of the school.

"You look so skinny for your age," Draco said gazing at the size of Emma's thin waist. Emma didn't take that as an offense as she admitted she did hate how small her waist was.

"I'll explain why when I feel comfortable talking about myself," Emma replied coldly as anxiety filled her mind.

"What?" Draco replied.

"It's just that, I've been through a lot for my first eleven years of living," Emma sighed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be nosy or anything," Draco stuttered.

"It's fine," Emma replied.

...

Dinner was awfully hard for Emma to focus on as she watched the whispers and rumors of Pansy and her gang of Slytherin friends.

"Aren't those guys your old friends?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah. I don't need to hang out with them anymore. Even if they whisper too much rubbish about us," Draco replied.

"But won't they be just as rude?" Emma asked once more.

"It's fine. They can keep their rubbish to themselves," Draco scoffed as Goyle gave the two a dirty look. "But seriously?! What is their problem?"

"You acted like that too, Malfoy," Emma smirked slightly nudging Draco's shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny Jones," Draco replied smirking back.

"But very true though. I'm trying to get used to people teasing me and stuff," Emma started as she looked away from Pansy who was having a blast laughing at inside jokes with the other Slytherins.

"You're new to this?" Draco asked.

"No. I've been taunted like this before. It was ten times worse than this," Emma replied.

"How worse?"

"Think of being treated like a House Elf."

Draco's eyes widened as Emma stared at him with sorrow in her expression.

"It's kinda of a bad time to talk about this in front of everyone. It's best if you and I talked about this in private," Emma said as she glared at Pansy and her goons. Draco nodded as they continued eating.

...

"Sorry if I have to ask you again, but you actually want to be a better person with better friends?" Emma asked as concern filled her mind.

"Yeah. You know that Potter and all. He had a better group of friends than Crabbe and Goyle. They're both lazy and total jerks," Draco replied.  
"And Pansy's a total brat."

"And so why did you choose me to hang out with?" Emma said sternly as soon as she realized it was an awkward question to be asking a boy.

"Well, you seemed lonely these first few months. I did kind of feel bad about it," Draco blushed as his words went quiet.

"Oh. Well, thanks for being so thoughtful," Emma replied with a surprised look on her face.

"I just felt like _Harry_ would be a better friend even if he's in Gryffindor and all," Draco blushed as Emma ear's pierced. He just said Potter's first name.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Emma asked in a teasingly tone while smirking.

"Of course I said his first name Jones! You think he's a problem at all?" Draco replied embarrassed.

"I've seen the way you two hated each other. Now you two act like an old married couple," Emma laughed as Draco went red with embarrassment.

"I have to admit. You are kinda fun," Draco smiled as Emma smiled back. She never had these kinds of compliments before. Nothing so fond or kind before.

"I never really had any friends," Emma sighed as she looked down at her hands. Draco stared back frozen in shock.

"You _never_ had friends before after existing eleven years on Earth?" Draco replied in disbelief.

"I am kinda nervous telling this already about you though because we just met and stuff," Emma said in a shaky tone. "But I am just going to give small details for now."

"Okay. Just go."

Emma sighed never expecting Draco to be the first person she'd share her past with.

"This is the first time I told someone my past about me, but here goes nothing. I was orphaned. I would always be taunted by the others orphans. There. Settled." Emma explained already finished.

She had enough of dealing with the reflections her past gave her. Draco in the meantime assumed that she was probably bullied an awful lot due to her negative attitude and low toned voice.

"So basically you were bullied? Being orphaned is just as bad."

"Yep," Emma replied.

"It must've been terrible there," Draco said already having the same uneasy feeling as Emma.

"It was like hell," Emma continued. She realized she was already taking some of her secrets to the extreme. She was sick and tired of being reminded that she was a weakling and a freak. She didn't deserve to have anyone to understand her like this.

"Seriously?" Draco asked in a shocked tone. Emma nodded wide eyed.

"Yep. Not telling anything else until I'm ready."

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Emma smirked.

"But it could've been extremely horrible there. You know, that crazy unloving stuff," Draco replied.

"Asking about the extreme stuff already? I just met you and we should probably get to know each other before I tell you more of my deepest secrets," Emma said.

"True. But still!" Draco exclaimed.

"How can you be so soft already after acting like a helpless child?!" Emma asked in a teasingly tone. It was still true after all.

"I'm not a helpless child for your information!" Draco huffed while blushing. Emma nodded since he didn't take that as an offense in which he normally would. Here was his soft side. Especially in front of a girl.

"That's what I thought," Emma smirked.

"Shut up," Draco huffed.

"Anyways that was me after all," Emma said as she sighed.

"You could've gone through something brutal..." Draco started as Emma hushed him.

"Don't make me say it one more time," Emma sighed.

"Fine," Draco moaned.

...

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy?" Emma said in a soft tone.

"Yep. Tomorrow," Draco replied.

Emma nodded and headed towards her dormitory with a slight grin on her face. She has never felt this happy in ages. She had to admit that Malfoy wasn't that bad at all. But of course she's still keeping an eye on him just in case she catches him back to his troublesome self again.


	5. Detention

**Detention**

Another couple weeks have passed making Emma's life seem brighter and better for her. She enjoyed hanging around Malfoy who would always entertain her with his talkative sense.

"You ready for transfiguration?"

"You bet!"

…

"That was boring," Emma sighed after learning a lesson on the difference between a Polyjuice Potion and transfiguring with a wand.

"Agreed," Draco sighed along. He liked where this conversation was going.

"Well, well well if it isn't Malfoy hanging out with a foolish girl?" Emma sighed and turned around to face Pansy and her squad.

"Shut up Parkinson. I don't need to listen to your dumbass tact," Emma muttered.

Pansy and her gang of friends "oohed" at the sight of the tough girl as Emma gave a deadly stare.

"Standing up to someone eh? Sounds more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin to me!" Pansy sniggered.

"Agreed. Something tells me that she was sorted into the wrong house," Glimmer scoffed from behind.

"Let's get out of here," Draco sighed as he and Emma dashed out of sight from Glimmer and Pansy.

"What the heck is their problem? They're acting like they hate or something!"

….

"Twits. I swear if I have to deal with those dimbos again I'll throw myself off the Astronomy Tower!" Emma groaned having enough of the attitudes of those brats.

"Agreed. Why did I have to be friends with them from the start?!" Draco added which surprised Emma.

"Seriously? You were their friend as well until now…" Emma said staring in confusion.

"I know. I'm better off with Potter and you," Draco replied.

"Me?" Emma repeated.

"Of course Jones. You're not that bad at all really,"

"Okay since when did you start having a soft side?" Emma smirked.

"None of your business Jones!" Draco huffed in embarrassment.

"If you're gonna consider me as a friend, then you wouldn't mind spoiling this one secret?" Emma smirked some more. Draco crossed his arms as Emma started laughing her head off. "But why are we out of curfew anyways?"

"Potter wanted me to go visit Hagrid's since we are all suspicious about something," Draco replied.

"Suspicious about what?" Emma asked.

"Something about a stone, but I'll know when we get to Hagrid's," Draco replied.

"But why are you taking me along?" Emma asked again.

"Well I'm not going in the dark by myself," Draco snapped.

"Scared of the dark Malfoy?" Emma teased as Draco's jaw dropped.

"Scared? You wish Jones!" Draco huffed as Emma continued smirking.

The two dashed off to Hagrid's in the dark and cold night. They could hear the chattering of the Golden Trio and Hagrid as Emma and Draco approached closer and closer to the hut.

"Maybe we should have a look inside before we just randomly enter in," Emma suggested as the two crowded towards a window. The two peaked inside as they watched the Golden Trio stare in astonishment at a strange creature hatching open from an eggshell.

"Is that…...a dragon?" Emma breathed. Draco nodded as shocked as she was.

"That kind of pet is not allowed here, but this little one's cool!" Draco exclaimed.

The two continued staring as the small dragon crawled on the table. Emma smiled until she felt an instinct kick inside her. An instinct that made her feel like she was being watched.

"Does it seem strange, I feel like someone else is….here…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Malfoy and Jones sneaking out of curfew?"

The two turned around slowly as they found a smirking Pansy Parkinson. "We're so in trouble," Emma said wide eyed.

….

"So you're saying that Parkinson caught us red handed out of curfew? Are you kidding me?!" Ron exclaimed as soon as the Golden Trio faced Draco and Emma nervously.

"Yeah…" Emma replied nervously.

"We better get back to our dormitories before a teacher catches us," Harry suggested as soon as everyone went silent.

"Looks like we're caught," Emma groaned as a stern McGonagall stared at the five with her arms crossed.

…

"Thanks a lot you five! You've got us all in detention!" Pansy hissed.

"Maybe you wouldn't be in detention if you weren't spying on us!" Emma shouted back.

"Quiet down you brats!" Filch yelled as Emma and Pansy huffed in unison.

Filch lead the children back to Hagrid's hut as they nervously glanced around in the cold night.

"You'll be spending detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest tonight. Hagrid's got a little job to do in there," Filch said in a cold tone. Emma's jaw dropped as she stared nervously into the darkened forest.

"But, it's forbidden! Students aren't allowed! There's…..all kinds of scary a-and dangerous creatures in there!" Pansy stammered as a wolf was heard howling.

"Excuse me Hagrid, but what happened to Nobert?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore shipped him off to Romania. He'll live with a colony of dragons there."

…..

Hagrid lead the six first years into the dark forest as they heard wistful sounds and spooky noises from left to right. Emma flinched as soon as she felt something sticky latching her feet to the ground.

"What is this?!" Emma gasped as a shiny stained of silver blood stained her shoe.

"That is unicorn blood. It's our mission to find an injured unicorn," Hagrid explained.

"Alrighty then, Malfoy and Jones will go together, Weasley with Granger and I, and Potter with Parkinson."

"Then gimme Fang!" Pansy said as she stomped her right foot like a helpless child throwing a fit.

…

Draco and Emma trudged through the forest as Emma held out the lantern high being the only light source they had. They walked cautiously through the fog as they heard snapping of twigs and hoots of owls.

"Wait until my father hears about this rubbish!" Draco huffed.

"What is your father going to do about it?!" Emma hissed back in annoyance.

"He works at the Ministry Jones! He can overthrow anyone and anything!" Draco huffed back.

The two continued walking as they went deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I can't wait for this nightmare to be over! If only you didn't come with me to Hagrid's earlier!" Draco snapped.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?! We wouldn't of been here if _you_ hadn't invited me to go past curfew!" Emma protested.

"Then Pansy wouldn't of been spying on if you weren't such a fraud! Then we wouldn't of been here!" Draco replied as Emma flinched.

"Oh, so I'm a fraud? When I thought I could finally have a friend in my life? Turns out I was foolish and wrong about that!" Emma shouted.

"What are you talking about Jones?! It's not like you had a friend before in your life!" Draco stammered as Emma clenched her fists tightly.

"Well you're used to being surrounded by people who like you and care about you!" Emma started.

"Whoa hey! Since when did you start acting this serious, or dark?" Draco asked already concerned.

"It's none of your business either," Emma huffed as she continued walking.

"No seriously?! Why are you acting so snappish pointing out how perfect I am or…...I don't really know how to describe the situation right now." Emma turned around facing Draco with a death glare. She slowly stepped backwards as she faced him.

"Well, I'll tell you about me when I'm comfortable to tell…...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Emma screamed falling through a dirty pit.

"EMMA!" Draco shouted as Emma continued falling. A thud sounded the ground as Emma glanced in complete darkness. The only light source was Draco holding the lantern from above. She touched around her surroundings as she felt a silky and sticky substance on her hands.

"It's disgusting down here!" Emma scoffed wiping the substance off her robes. She heard a crumble from above she rocks slid down the pit. Then there was more screaming as Emma looked above her. Another crash sounded the pit as Emma struggled to break free.

"Get off! You're on top of me!" Emma shouted as Draco scoot aside holding a broken lantern.

"I tried to save your ass okay? But I ended up in her stuck with you!" Draco groaned.

"Stuck with me?! Well then, suit yourself and complain all you want! It's not gonna get us out of here!" Emma shouted back.

The lantern Draco had with him suddenly burst into darkness as Emma and Draco stared in horror alone in the dark.

"You don't happen to have your wand do you?" Draco asked nervously as Emma nodded.

"I do," Emma said rummaging around in her robes. She felt the thin stick as she held it out. "What's the spell for it to glow?"

"Lumos," Draco replied.

" _Lumos,"_ Emma repeated as a small spark of light flickered. "I don't think I can hold it for a long period of time."

"It's all we got," Draco added.

The two looked around the pit as Emma kept swishing her wand for light. The light flickered on and off as the two glanced around for a possible way out. Emma kept this going until she could see a dark pathway ahead of her.

"There!" Emma exclaimed as she pointed towards the tunnel. "I don't know about this, but it's our only possible way out."

The two slowly walked towards the tunnel as Emma repeatedly swished her wand. The two remained silent along the way as Emma stared confidently in the distance ahead of her.

"Hey, what happened back there?" Draco asked reminding Emma about their argument earlier. Emma only remained silent until she breathed at the fresh air with the moonlight glowing above her.

"Hey! I'm talking!"

Emma ignored Draco and stopped as soon as she felt something ahead of her.

"Quite. Something's not right," Emma said as she slowly walked ahead of her. She could hear distant hissing and scattering along the forest ground as she nervously breathed.

" _Who….who dares walk upon my territory at this late hour?"_

"Did you hear that?" Emma whispered turning around over to Draco who nervously stepped backwards in silence.

"RUN!" Draco screamed as Emma glanced back to see a giant sized spider standing in front of her.

"S-sorry, we were just looking for something…" Emma said as she nervously stepped backwards.

" _Leaving so soon?"_ the spider said as more giant sized spiders surrounded the two Slytherins.

"Let us go you foul beasts!" Emma shouted nervously holding her wand shaking in her hand.

" _Let you go? I think not! My sons and daughters feed off the possible prey around here!"_ the spider said as the two nervously sided each other while stepping backwards slowly. The two leaned against a sticky trunk until a force caused them to slip and fall into another pit. Only this time, the pit was covered into a woven web. The spiders on the outside wove a thick barrier to prevent the two from getting out.

"LET US OUT!" Emma shouted pounding on the disgusting web.

"We're going to die thanks to your brilliant idea of going through the tunnel Jones!" Draco shouted clenching his fists.

"Then why didn't you leave me there! You wouldn't of died or something. I would rather starve and die than get eaten alive!" Emma shouted back.

"Okay, you are acting very suicidal right now? What the heck is wrong with you?!" Draco hissed.

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"

Everything went silent for the two as Emma sat down holding her knees in her arms. Draco stared speechlessly as she buried her face in her knees.

"I don't have any friends that will care about me. No one to notice that I disappeared and died. Not even my parents will notice," Emma said with a lump in her throat.

"Your…..parents won't notice?" Draco repeated.

"I don't have parents. I never knew them, and I never will," Emma said quivering.

"Right. You're orphaned," Draco said as Emma nodded.

"My parents gave me up. They don't love me," Emma continued. "I didn't have any friends because who would like a stupid fraud like me?"

Draco didn't know what to say next. She was now revealing this the moment before they'll get eaten by giant spiders.

"No one's going to care or notice I died while you get all the credit," Emma stated. Draco slowly took a seat down next to Emma as she looked teary eyed towards him.

"I'm sorry…." Draco said as Emma stared back wiping the water from her face.

"What?!" asked Emma.

"I…...I feel sorry for you," Draco finally stated.

"Y-you're serious?" Emma asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. You could've told me earlier. Then we didn't have to get into this argument," Draco replied softly.

"So you really….changed?" Emma asked.

"Of course….Emma. You won't die alone because, I care," Draco replied as Emma grinned slightly.

"So we're really friends I guess?" Emma said slightly shaking in her voice.

"Friends," Draco smiled holding his hand out for Emma. The two sat in silence awaiting for the spider's presence as they were ready to die from a shameful death.

"ARAGOG?! Where are yeh hidin' them?!" a heavy voice shouting booming from outside.

"HAGRID! WE'RE IN HERE!" Emma shouted while pounding on the sticky web.

"Stand back! I have the teachers here!" Hagrid warned as Emma and Draco scoot to the end of the deep, woven sac. A sudden boom sounded on the sac as both Emma and Draco were both helped out by Harry and Ron who looked petrified.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked staring at the two who were covered in spider web and dirt.

"We're fine," Draco said brushing off the spider webs out of his hair.

"Honestly, we're fine!" Emma sighed in relief staring in the night sky.

"Emma, your wrist," Draco said staring at Emma's wrist that was spilling blood. It apparently has been cut open when she fell into the pit.

"This seems like the worst place for detention serving. I swear I never want to come back here again!" Pansy scoffed. "You guys don't even know the horrors I've been through!"

"Horrors?! Just look at Malfoy and Jones! They were about to get eaten alive!" Ron protested.

"For your information Weasley, Potter and I saw this horrid cloaked monster until some horseman or something scared him away!" Pansy argued back.

"That will be enough Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said stubbornly staring at the six. "You two will be escorted to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey will fix the two of you up."

Draco and Emma nodded as the group of teachers lead everyone out.

"Psst, did you find that dead unicorn?" Draco asked nudging Harry.

"Certainly. It was horrifying to look at," Harry replied.

"Yeah. A monster was sucking the blood out of it," Pansy added. "And it looks like Jones is still here."

"Got a problem with that Parkinson?" Emma snapped.

"You're alive that's the problem. It would've been cool to see the spiders eat you alive!" Pansy laughed.

"Shut the hell up Parkinson!" Harry defended as Pansy remained silent for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.

….

"We were so lucky to not be eaten alive," Draco said as Emma nodded in agreement.

"It was kinda fun. You know? It's like a survival simulator or something," Emma laughed.

"Agreed. You know, it was kind of _our_ fault to walk the corridors past curfew," Draco insisted.

"I guess you're right. We're totally even. You dragged me to Hagrid's while I got us nearly killed," Emma laughed.

"Yep. I'll never forget that," Draco laughed as Emma giggled once more.

"Is your hand better now?"

Emma looked down at her bandaged wrist as she gave it a little shake.

"It'll be fine by tomorrow," Emma assured Draco.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

The smiled at each other as they walked to their dormitories for the night.


	6. A Witch and Her Purpose

**A/N: Title changed! I felt like I found something cooler for the story. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

 **A Witch and Her Purpose**

Christmas approached as soon as most of the students packed up to leave for the holidays. Emma was sitting the Main Hall drinking water in her goblet as she stared around at the wonderful decorations set up around her.

"Are you sure you're not going back to the orphanage?" Draco asked.

"I'll be better off remaining here. I never want to go back to that place again," Emma replied as an expression of grimace was shown.

"Oh….okay. I'll write to you then over break," Draco said as Emma nodded finishing her water in her goblet.

…

Emma walked back to the Slytherin Common Room by herself as she looked around and listened to nothing but silence. She was alone once again as reflections of her horrific past echoed in her mind. She could hear the sounds of shouting of that hag of a woman who decided to torture her. She almost died back of the orphanage.

Later, Emma went to the girl's bathroom as she spent somewhat half an hour staring at herself in the mirror.

"If I'm a nobody, then why am I here?" Emma asked herself as she looked away from the mirror.

Emma walked out of the bathroom and into the Main Hall with hardly anyone there. She recognized the Weasley brothers as they joyously chatted about their plans for the spring semester. She saw a couple other students grouped together happily talking about things going on in their life. Emma had to admit that she missed having Draco around with her. He happened to be the first person that cared about her from the day she actually met him in potions class.

…..

It was cold on the night of Christmas as Emma walked to her dormitory. The night had many stars glowing in the evening due to the seasonal change. Emma found them quite beautiful in the winter time as she admired the star's glow. She continued walking until she noticed something at the corner of her eye. A shiny reflection grabbed her attention as she turned her body towards a mirror faintly glowing in the distance ahead of her. She walked over to the mirror slowly as her eyes followed upon the old cobwebbed object. On the top of it, she read that the mirror was named, The Mirror of Erised. She gazed into the mirror as she saw two rather older looking figures.

One of them looked a lot like Draco, but two to three years older. He was wearing a black suit and his hairstyle was hanging everywhere which suited him better.

The other side of the mirror was a girl who looked the same age as Draco. She was a few centimeters smaller than Draco. She wore a black leather jacket with a white tank top underneath it and she had black jeans with boots. She has silky black hair and skin pale like snow. Her hair was shoulder length and tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes however, made Emma stare in astonishment. They were emerald green as the two stared down at Emma just smiling sweetly. Who was that girl next to Draco though? Emma had to ask herself if that was even Draco in the mirror next to the girl.

"I see you've found the Mirror of Erised Miss Jones," Emma flinched as she saw the school headmaster stand five feet behind her.

"Sir, I'm sorry! I was just curious and all….." Emma started as Dumbledore raised his hand silencing her.

"No need to explain Emma, you're fine," Dumbledore said as Emma sighed in relief.

"I just happened to stumble across this mirror, and well…..does it see the future?" Emma asked as she glanced back at the grinning faces of the two figures..

"My dear Emma, this mirror seeks your greatest desire. Not only can it predict the future, but it can give you answers to what you really want."

Emma glanced back at the two figures once more analyzing them as they smiled back.

"I see. Maybe I should head off to bed," Emma said stepping away from the mirror as the two disappeared from her sight of the mirror.

"Before you go to bed Miss Jones, I believe you have a letter delivered to you," Dumbledore said handing Emma a neat letter with her name on it. A red rose was taped and attached to it as she smiled at the sight of the neatly delivered letter.

"Thank you sir," Emma said as she walked off to her Common Room.

Emma took a seat on her bed as she smiled with being just her in the girl's dormitories. No more laughing, giggling, Snobby Slytherins bothering her for the holidays. She took one good look at the letter as she smiled at the handwriting. Draco's neat handwriting. She opened the letter pulling out a parchment of paper.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _Hey, how are you doing? How's Christmas going for you? By the way I hope you like the rose I sent you. It was the quickest Christmas gift I could get you. Anyways I hope you're doing fine and I'll see you next term._

 _~Draco_

Emma smiled as she wrapped the parchment back up into the letter. It was late and it was smarter to deliver her reply tomorrow.

…..

The holidays rolled by quickly as Emma was half excited and depressed to be back with a bunch of Slytherin girls crowding the dormitory. But she was more excited to see Draco again after the long break.

"Emma!"

Emma was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table as she turned her gaze over to Draco.

"Hey!" Emma said smiling as Draco took a seat next to her.

"How was your break?" Draco asked.

"Oh, um…...kinda lonely but relaxing at the same time with no one around," Emma replied quietly.

"Sorry about that. I did tell my parents about you. My mum found you quite fascinating but my father on the other hand needs more convincing. But hey, maybe you can stay over sometimes," Draco replied.

Emma nodded since he really has changed for the first half of the year. Emma went from excited to a look of anxiety. This is the second half of the year and by the looks of it, she'll have to return back to the hellish orphanage she hated with a burning passion.

"I just realized, when this year is over, then I'll have to go back to the orphanage."

Emma suddenly got up from her seat dashing off into the corridors. She didn't glance back to a bunch of confused students looking at her.

"Emma! Wait up!"

Emma ignored Draco as she continued down the corridors and into the abandoned girl's bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror removing her robe off her. Underneath her shirt were bright red scars that never healed from her past. Emma stared at herself in disbelief as she thought about never even surviving the next time she returns to the orphanage. She opened her shirt slightly as she stared at the inner scars hiding inside her.

"I can't let anyone, not even Draco see these," Emma told herself buttoning her shirt back on.

People will think of her differently if they found out she was raised by someone abusive. Emma feared that people will find her rather arrogant and crude due to the fact of a cruel woman raising her to suffer. Emma told herself she was nothing like that and that she mainly fought her best to keep herself _alive_ from suffering.

"I don't deserve anyone. I'm too secretive and…..freakish."

Tear ran down her face as she gazed at the scars on her arms again. She ignored the fact that a pair of shoes were heard running towards her.

"Emma?! What was that all about?" Draco paused as soon as he saw her arm held out revealing the bright red scars. Emma gasped as she quickly slipped her sleeve onto her arm.

"N-nothing," Emma stuttered as Draco only stared with a look of suspicion.

"I saw, scars," Draco snapped as Emma went warm and sweaty. The first person, probably her age, to finally reveal her secrets of her abusive past.

"Alright," Emma sighed closing her eyes. "It's another one of those topics I don't want to talk about."

Draco only remained silent to listen to what she has to say about this.

"And if you want to here the story, then you better not tell anyone else." Draco nodded impatiently waiting for an explanation. Emma in the meantime stood nervously because not only was she revealing a secret to a brat, but she's making herself feel ashamed of the past she wished she would've died from in the first place.

"These scars right here, are the unhealing scars of abuse," Emma stated in an unhappy tone but in rather grumpy state. "Want to know what happened to me? The caretaker, constantly, hit me, dragged me, and threw me against walls while I just had nothing to do with her in the meantime. All I did was suffer all those years of abuse."

"And you didn't bother to tell anyone about it?" Draco huffed as he still had a pissed expression.

"And you expect me to go around the Great Hall shouting at everyone saying that I had gotten abused and I deserve friendship? I don't deserve anyone!" Emma started as she pulled her sleeve back down her arm. "I don't even deserve you after keeping all of this a secret."

Draco then went from pissed to surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve you! After all I've kept from you! I should've been dead a long time ago," Emma cried.

"No way! You can't let this abuse stop you from telling anyone," Draco exclaimed.

"But what will everyone think of me?! You know how abused children act after escaping the horrors someone's caused them. I'm different from that, and no one's gonna believe me because all they're going to say that I only want it for attention!"

"You're overreacting! Emma…..it's just that, you're my only Slytherin friend I got."

Emma looked up staring in disbelief as Draco stared back anxiously. He was kinda right about that. But there's a huge gap difference between that. Emma only had Draco while Draco had the Golden Trio.

"I see. I have more," Emma continued. "You happen to know what spell or curse it is called when you're being tortured like hell?"

Draco thought for a moment until her shook his head.

"Well I don't know either, but maybe someone older than us will know, but the caretaker shot a curse at me and I was being tortured to death. I don't really remember what it sounded like, but it was painful," Emma sighed.

"I'm kinda familiar with what you're talking about. Maybe we'll ask my mum and dad," Draco replied.

Emma turned in confusion when she heard _we_ after she found herself blushing.

"We?"

"Of course. You can stay at my place for the summer. You don't have to go back to that hell of an orphanage. Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco huffed.

"Uh, what is he going to do about it?" Emma asked confused.

"He has the power to throw out anyone and anything. We can lock that witch up and the remaining orphans there can find families," Draco explained as Emma's mood went from depressed to excited.

"Seriously?!" Emma asked in a surprised tone.

"Do I honestly have to repeat myself?" Draco groaned.

"Haha no I heard ya! But seriously…."

"Of course. Let's get this hag of a witch locked up. I don't know what I would do without you."

Emma blushed as soon as Draco stopped himself after realizing what he just said. The two then grinned at each other since they knew everything was going to be alright since they are there.

…

The last few months of school rolled by fast as Emma anxiously stood in the Great Hall waiting for Draco. Last day of school. Draco came dashing down right to her as he breathlessly panted as if he had an urgent business to attend to.

"Sorry. I was in the hospital wing. You won't believe what happened to the Golden Trio last night!" Draco said as Emma stared for an explanation. Draco explained the events last night and whole situation with the Sorcerer's stone.

"Professor Quirrell's gone. I have to admit it was about time because his stuttering was utterly annoying," Draco said as Emma nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. I'm glad they're alright," Emma said as the two entered the Great Hall excitedly gazing at the decorations of silver and green. Slytherin had won the house cup for the year.

Emma and Draco sat next to each other as they watched Dumbledore make his little speech. They were surprised near the end when there was a few other points awarded to a few other students in the room. Now Slytherin has last to an extra ten points because Gryffindor was now in the lead. Many of the Slytherins pounded their fists on the table in disappointment while Emma and Draco only shrugged it off and grinned.

"Oh well. I don't even know what the point of the house cup is anyways."

…

The school exited Hogwarts and proceeded to the train as they said their goodbyes and boarded the train as they waved goodbye to the school. Emma decided to finally sit with someone she enjoyed being around. Malfoy. She turned to the school grinning knowing she'll make it back alive this time. Now that Draco offered his place for the summer, she can finally live a little more happier life.

"Are you sure you want me to stay for the summer?" Emma asked. "Your mother sounds nice but your father doesn't seem too easy to please."

"It'll be fine. Mother will be pleased to have another girl in the house and once my father hears about your story, I'm sure he'll appreciate you," Draco replied.

Emma smiled back as she stared into the country excitedly. She was finally going to be free. The orphanage was probably looking for her, but she hoped they assumed her dead. She was going to be free once Draco's father locks the caretaker up and all the trauma will be all over.


	7. Malfoy Manor and The Truth About Jones

**A/N: Just a heads up that there are mentions of child abuse in this chapter. Read at your own risk. Always seek help if you know someone that's being abused! It's never too late to make a change.**

 **Malfoy Manor and The Truth About Jones**

The Hogwarts Express approached King's Cross Station as everyone proceeded out of the train to a bunch of waving families. Emma tapped her foot nervously now that she was going to meet a fickle pureblood wizarding family. She even had another secret to tell Draco that she was identified as a muggleborn since she was raised in the orphanage. All her parents left her was a green crystal necklace with a golden chain. Emma never took it off since she assumed that it's all she had left of her birth mother.

"You alright?" asked Draco after noticing she had an anxious expression on her face.

"I guess. Let's go," Emma said as she and Draco exited their compartment on the train.

The two exited the train pushing through the crowds of families greeting their children a welcome back. Draco took Emma's hand as she grabbed its warm touch. She felt comfort and warmth when she was around Draco.

"Draco!" a friendly female voice greeted as Draco ran to his mother's arms spread out wide for him.

"I missed you Mum."

Emma smiled wishing her parents would be here at this moment to see how fine she was fine she was doing right now.

"You must be Emma Jones," said a medium male voice as Emma looked up. Draco looked so much like his father except his father's hair was longer.

"Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said holding his hand towards Emma while staring at her poor appearance blankly. Emma shook Lucius' hand then turning over to Draco's mother.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Narcissa said smiling while shaking Emma's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said sweetly.

"Draco has told us about you. You two must get along a lot," Narcissa said as Emma and Draco nodded in unison.

"Emma's the best! One of my only good friends I have," Draco stated.

"What happened to Crabbe and Goyle?" Lucius asked as Narcissa stared knowing he had disappointment in his tone. If Lucius ever found out about Emma's blood, it will ruin the pureblood bloodline in the Malfoy facility.

"Not my friends anymore. They are and always will be jerks," Draco scoffed. Narcissa and Lucius stared at each other wondering how the relationship went with Crabbe and Goyle over the first year. All Draco talked about wss Emma over Christmas break without mentioning any other Slytherins.

"Did you have trouble getting along with Crabbe and Goyle?" Narcissa asked.

"Can we talk about this at home? I do want to show Emma around too since she's staying over for the summer."

…..

The Malfoys walked Emma to the home which Emma didn't seem to expect. It was more like a huge manor with beautiful features to it. But the inside seemed very dark and gloomy.

"Your place is wonderful," Emma complimented.

"Why thank you," Narcissa replied.

"DOBBY!" Lucius called as a snap was heard that made Emma flinch. A creature with big ears and big hazel eyes dressed in a raggedy pillowcase appeared right before her.

"What…..is that?" Emma whispered to Draco staring at the poor skinny creature.

"That's a house elf. We call him Dobby," Draco replied as Emma went suddenly silent.

"Dobby, we have a guest. Emma Jones. She will be staying here for a while. Please lead her to her room and carry her luggage," Lucius ordered as Dobby whimpered and nodded.

"Dobby shall obey Lucius. Dobby will punish himself if he doesn't," Dobby moaned as he grabbed Emma's trunk dragging it up the stairs.

"Come on. I'll show you to where you'll be staying," Draco said as Emma nodded following him up the stairs.

Emma never expected the Malfoys to be _that_ easy going, but she still had a feeling that they still think less of her. Draco lead Emma into a room that was the size of the Slytherin girl's dormitory. The room was painted grey with ebony hard wood and dark grey carpet surrounding the area of where her bed was. She had a window with a nice view of the country and a balcony that was roomy enough to fit at least ten people.

"You must be lucky to live here. It's a wonderful room," Emma complimented smiling. The Malfoys were indeed a rich wizarding family.

"You'll love it here. It's the best guest room we have," Draco said.

Dobby in the meantime was huffing and sweating from all the dragging and heaviness of the trunk. He looked like he could use some help with the luggage as Emma went over to him.

"I'll take the rest of that," Emma said dragging her luggage over to her queen sized bed.

"Thank you now scram!" Draco snapped as Dobby went teary eyed.

"Dobby thanks Miss Jones. Dobby will leave now," Dobby said exiting the room.

"Poor thing," Emma said as she frowned at the echoing tone of Dobby's cries. Emma sighed knowing how the poor elf feels about being shouted at and dressed in rags.

"Poor thing?" Draco repeated like it was utter nonsense. Emma stared back giving Draco a death glare.

"That…...was me when I was in that orphanage," Emma growled in disgust.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to insult you or anything," Draco stammered nervously.

"It's fine. No one except you really notices anyways," Emma sighed since it was a true fact. "It's that feeling of being unable to breathe, the feeling where you're treated like vermin and a pain in the ass. The feeling of where you're suffering…...forever."

The wistful tone in Emma's voice made Draco nervous about her and how she managed to deal eleven years in hell. Emma herself was asking that question too since her caretaker was using an illegal curse on her for a long period of time.

"Should um, we tell my parents? Like now?" Draco asked.

Emma nodded as soon as flashbacks of flashing lights, blood, and screaming came to her mind. Her blood went cold still feeling the touch of torture stinging through her body.

The two headed downstairs silently as Narcissa and Lucius turned their gazes to the two young Slytherins.

"Mum, Dad, we need to talk….."

…..

It was an awful lot of explaining Emma had to do. Narcissa, Lucius, and even Draco were shocked and angered at the situation.

"What is a "mudblood"?" Draco asked as Emma went silent. That was the blood the orphanage assumed since there were no information of her blood status. They had to assume she was muggleborn since she couldn't do any magic abilities such as accidental magic at a young age. That was until she turned eleven when she did her first accident with an enemy she loathed with a burning passion. The orphans there would call her a mudblood because of the vile caretaker always abusing her and treating her like a house elf.

"A mudblood, is a witch or wizard born within a muggle family. Mudblood is the term for dirty blood due the the exposure they can lead into the wizarding world harming our existence," Lucius replied without hesitation.

" _Oh no,"_ Draco said in his head knowing his father already disproves Emma for being a witch.

"They've insulted me so much, I didn't know what to do," Emma said quietly as she made small whimpers.

"But I don't understand. How could they assume you muggleborn when you could be pure, or even half blood?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know. I had to have some kind of identification," Emma replied shaking.

"Right," Lucius added coldly.

"And the spell your caretaker used on you. Do you remember what it sounded like?" Narcissa asked.

Emma thought for a moment since it was awhile the curse was set on her. All she could remember that it started with a C and it had a "U" sound to it.

"I don't remember what it sounded like, but I can describe it," Emma said as she went through every detail she could remember. She described the curse of feeling like be stung a thousand times and the pronunciation.

"Lucius….." Narcissa said gazing at her husband in fear and shock. Emma was descriptive enough to describe the spell her caretaker used on her. But it was no spell. It was a curse. An illegal one prohibited by the Ministry.

"The Cruciatus Curse?!" Lucius said as soon as Emma's face lit up with fear.

" _Crucio!"_

 _Emma bellowed in pain as the stinging rang through her body like a million wasps. The physical scars marked on her back made it feel ten times worse._

Emma was frozen and stiff inside as her mind went blurry. She felt like she was being submerged as she fell to her knees collapsing onto the ground. She couldn't breathe.

"Emma, Emma?!" Draco shouted nudging Emma as she lay still with her eyes closed. Narcissa knelt down beside her just as worried as Draco.

"She's fainted. I think she had a flashback. Whatever it was, it must've caused her to faint like this," Narcissa said rubbing Emma's back. Emma in the meantime felt the warmth and comfort of her hand like a mother would do to her child.

"You'll be okay. It's okay," Narcissa said in a calm voice while Emma continued listening to the familiar sound of sweetness and comfort.

" _It's okay sweetheart. Mummy's here."_

Emma continued listening to the echoing voice of what sounded like her mother before she was taken into the orphanage.

"M-Mum?" Emma stuttered as the voice kept on coming to her. She could just feel her at this moment. A moment she longed to have for ages.

Narcissa continued rubbing her like a mother would. Emma then sat up rubbing her aching head as she finally opened her eyes to three confused Malfoys.

"You alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. I…...I think I heard my mother…." Emma said as Narcissa and Lucius glanced at each other with concerned looks. She was not the girl they were expecting. Even for Draco. Her life was a huge mess at the moment.

"Emma, if you don't mind me asking this, but did you remember who your biological were?" Narcissa asked.

"No. My caretaker said that all I came in was in a basket and with a necklace," Emma replied.

"You fainted. You were muttering for your mother as if she were here," Narcissa explained.

"I what?!" Emma said as soon as her head pounded on her again. "I'm sorry, I'm just…..insane and confused about things."

"It's fine dear. You've been through too much abuse. You just need rest. Why don't you go rest right now," Narcissa said as Emma nodded. She got up leaving the living area and back to her new room.

"Draco, we need some time to ourselves. Why don't you go and hang out with Emma while we talk," Narcissa added as Draco nodded following Emma upstairs.

…..

"Were you alright down there?" Draco asked as Emma took a seat on her bed.

"I don't know. I've been living a hellish nightmare for years. I don't even know if I'm free yet," Emma said with a lump in her throat.

"Why were you calling my mother, Mum?" Draco asked as Emma blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I felt like I could hear my real mother's voice. I don't know how long ago it was, but I could hear her," Emma sighed looking at the sky.

….

Narcissa and Lucius remained in silence and speechlessness after the whole fiasco with Emma's story and how she managed to live eleven years of torture.

"Um….what are we going to do about it?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know. We have a mudblood in this household…."

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded. "She is after all, showing the true treatment of muggleborns. She didn't deserve what she got."

"I might be able to have a word with the minister about this, but never in my life have I ever heard of this kind of torture. She is only a child after all," Lucius stated.

"Agreed. Who knows how poorly that woman treated her. She even said she wasn't the _only_ orphan treated like vermin," Narcissa added. "Who knows if she could've _killed_ someone with Emma being a witness!"

…..

"Life is a selfish gift, but something you have to live for to know what's going to prepare you for the future," Emma sighed feeling dead inside.

"I…...I never imagined other witches or wizards like you being treated so poorly! I can't believe it…" Draco stuttered in disbelief. Anger and hatred was all Emma was given. It was hard to let it show unless it was too much at the very moment.

"It's hard to imagine that I lived through all of that," Emma said as she had another flashback of her all day schedule.

Get up at seven in the morning, walk to school, walk back the the orphanage, do homework and chores, and go to bed. It may have looked simple to Draco, but Emma rebutted on that.

She ends up going to bed around two in the morning because of chores and things to do depending on how much she can manage to get done. Yet she often starved because the chores kept her occupied from eating while her caretaker refused to give her anything.

Walking to school was just as painful. She didn't have shoes to comfort her feet so she often had to walk on bare feet along a rocky trail where her feet were cut and bleeding.

Than the punishment for not doing what her caretaker says. It was bad. It involved some whacking, hitting, shoving, and whipping. It was never fun for Emma to live like that.

The thing she hated the most about the place was the favored orphans and how cruelly they treat the muggleborns. Her caretaker would provide the best for the brattiest and snobbiest children in the orphanage leaving the outcasts treated like house elves.

"I…..I can't stand this anymore…" Emma breathed as soon as her heart leapt from distress.

"You don't have to talk about this anymore. Hopefully, my dad can be convincing enough to run a hearing for that hag and we can lock her up into Azkaban," Draco assured Emma.

"What's a hearing?" Emma asked never learning this term before.

"It's a trial to prove someone innocent or guilty of a crime. My father works for law enforcement and he can be able to throw someone out of their business," Draco explained as Emma nodded.

….

The two headed downstairs as soon as they were called by Draco's parents to explain the plan. The plan to end all of this nightmare.

"I've owled the minister about the situation. We should get a response in a couple days or so. After that, we can use all the evidence possible to have her sentenced," Lucius stated as soon as Emma's face lit up with excitement. This is her only shot to have her true freedom from the darkness concealing her. It was just too much to bear from reflections and harsh reminders of the past.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would be doing with myself if I had to return. I wouldn't make it back to second year if she…" Emma paused having the reminders of the torture again.

"Besides cursing you, what else did she do?" Narcissa asked sternly.

"We just need enough evidence to prove her guilty of treason," Lucius added.

"Yeah, it's pretty extreme….." Emma started explaining the _physical_ punishments she's received as a child.

"It was for no reason at all," Emma finished.

"This is just nuts! You had so much going on!" Draco exclaimed.

"And the scars hiding underneath my clothes will stay forever," Emma groaned.

Narcissa felt a surge of sadness fill her mind while Lucius on the other hand was about the same, but he still didn't trust the muggleborn girl. Abused children end up being ruthless, arrogant, and harmful making horrible decisions. Emma on the other hand, somehow was different and she became someone else. She was merciful, but she still hated the everlasting scars. She was even so young when she was surrounded by nightmares.

"Usually, many abused children become arrogant, harmful, cruel, and easily influenced. Their abuse sometimes take it to the extreme influencing them to do the same. You on the other hand, are apart of those other children who are brave enough to not give in," Narcissa explained. "But sadly, a very little amount of children are known to stand up against abuse."


	8. The Hearing

**The Hearing**

It was finally the day of the Hearing. Emma's malicious caretaker had tortured for too long and everything was getting out of hand.

"Hey, you'll be okay. We'll try our best to get her locked away," Draco said in an assuring tone. Emma only froze falling to the ground breathing heavily.

"Emma!" Draco knelt down to Emma's side as she continued breathing anxiously.

"Sorry….it's just that….I have these kinds…...of attacks…." Emma said breathing anxiously again.

"Anxiety attacks?" Draco asked as Emma nodded breathing heavily again.

"They...just happen….if I'm nervous or stressed," Emma replied.

"Emma, just breathe," Draco said in a calming tone while he was nervous at the same time.

"Right….breathe…."

…

"You come with me, I will try the best I can to handle this," Lucius ordered as Emma nodded following Draco's father into the courtroom.

The hearing had begun. Security guards threw Emma's caretaker onto a chair as she growled eyeing Emma as if she ruined her life. Emma glared at her caretaker.

"Madame Sarah Marie Sallourie, I believe?" the minister Cornelius Fudge stated.

"Yes Minister. May I ask why you've summoned me here?" Sarah asked.

"You've been accused of child abuse my lady. Lucius Malfoy informed me that his son's friend, Emma Azul Jones, has been abused by you,"

Sarah went silent for a moment as her eyes slightly widened. Her body went cold as her chest went light. Lucius eyed Sarah suspiciously while Sarah's breathing was faintly heard. Sarah glared at Emma as Emma slowly stepped backwards. She's an adult who can get her ways around situations whereas Emma being a girl is the complete opposite where she still needs to learn.

"Well, Emma's just….a child! You know how children, uh, lie about things! You can easily tell if they're lying or not!" Sarah growled.

Lucius grunted as Emma's eyes widened while the Fudge nodded agreeing on that point. Children do lie sometimes trying to get away with the situation. Emma knew that was a strong argument, but she and Lucius needed a much stronger one.

"Very well then, we'll have to bring some witnesses in and on how they viewed the child," Fudge announced.

Later, another female figure walked in being identified as Emma's teacher before she went to Hogwarts.

"Helena Jean Walters, I believe you were Emma's childhood teacher?" Fudge asked.

"Yes Minister," Helena replied.

"Lucius Malfoy accuses Sarah Marie Sallourie of putting child abuse on Emma Azul Jones. Do you have any objections or accommodations to the accusation?" Fudge claimed.

"Yes, Emma was quite a small and skinny girl…" Helena started. Sarah started to breath heavily again knowing that the teacher could go against her.

"However, Emma would say she was not hungry during eating periods and her performance in my school was under certain expectations. Her social skills were not building well either. She did tell me once that she'd rather be alone," Helena continued.

Sallourie smirked back knowing this was evidence against Emma as Lucius and Emma growled in anger. Sallourie smiled back at Emma as if she had won.

"However, I do not know if it was just Miss Jones herself or if it really was Madame Sallourie causing her to be the way she was at school," Helena explained as Sarah's smile frowned again. Now there was a small amount of evidence to back up Sarah's accusation.

"Minister, if I can explain, Emma has informed me that she was taken in after her incident of her first accidental magic," Lucius claimed.

"Very well Lucius, and who might I summon as a witness to backup your evidence?" Fudge questioned.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Sallourie's jaw dropped as the courtroom chattered. Albus was a manipulative wizard who can easily get around situations and summoning him will bring Sarah to Azkaban for sure.

….

The elder school headmaster stepped into the courtroom with a neutral as usual expression.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Madame Sarah Sallourie has been accused for child abuse on Emma Azul Jones. Do you have any objections or accommodations to the accusation?" Fudge explained.

"If I may, Minister, Emma Azul Jones is a small and thin child for her age," Dumbledore started as Fudge continued to listened. Emma in the meantime looked like she was counting on her headmaster to plea Sallourie guilty.

"Lucius Malfoy has claimed that you've taken her in" Fudge questioned.

"Yes I have. There was some accidental magic sensed near that area and I had to visit just to explain who she was. As I would know, Madame Sallourie would never have given her an acceptance letter if I sent it there."

The courtroom filled with chatter once more as Lucius smirked knowing that he and Dumbledore were winning this.

"Order in the court!" Fudge announced as the courtroom went silent again.

"Now, Albus, any evidence to back that claim up?" Fudge asked.

"I've been to the place myself. When I first encountered Emma, she was in very poor conditions. Very poor indeed. Longing for freedom while working hard in labor for hours a day," Dumbledore continued.

"That's not true! She had to work to keep the orphanage stable!" Sarah protested.

"You have the right to remain silent Madame Sallourie. Continue would you Albus?" Fudge ordered.

"Yes Minister. When I've had my first conversation with her, her voice sounded as if she wanted light into her life. She sounded like she wasn't very fond of the caretaker or the place itself," Dumbledore continued. "Then I explained who she was deep down inside and I took her into my school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She did an outstanding job this year Minister. She exceeds her expectations in her subjects and learned to make amends."

"Your claim seems to backup Lucius Malfoy's evidence, however, we still need to find out what kind of condition she was in when you first took her in," Fudge stated.

"Yes. She was in an awful condition. Covered in scars and bruises. I believe she may still have ones that are unable to heal. She was not the only…..." Dumbledore continued.

"Ah ha! Objection Minister!" Sarah boomed.

"Madame, you have the right to….."

"No! If she's doing an excellent job in school, then she could've used magic to make fake scars appear on her body! I've seen her magic myself! Even if it was accidental, the scars could've….just appeared there so she can escape! I knew something was up with her the minute I took her in," Sarah interrupted.

Lucius and Emma growled in unison since it would be physically impossible to make scars just appear out of the blue. Especially if Emma was so young.

"Minister, I object! Emma is not a powerful witch and it would be physically impossible for her to conjure up scars on her own. She can't even do wandless magic," Lucius objected as Fudge nodded in agreement.

"It's true. I…...have scars all over me," Emma started as all eyes went to her. She unrolled her sleeve revealing lashes and and red marks.

"No! She could've…..physically hurt herself to get attention!" Sallourie stuttered nervously.

"If I may Minister, I believe we forgot one more thing," Dumbledore started.

"And what have we forgotten Albus?"

"Her record on her _wand._ "

The room chattered in agreement as they eyed Sallourie suspiciously while Dumbledore winked at Emma who looked like she never knew that wands have records of what spells were cast.

…

It was another half an hour until the Minister had finally come back with a file in his hands.

"Madame Sarah Sallourie, we have found that you've used an illegal curse a number of times. The torture curse. If I am correct, the records show that Miss Jones isn't the _only_ one that went through your counter curse. Record here says that you've used this curse over ten times on ten different orphans. And they've lasted for long periods of time."

"Minister, if I may, I believe we haven't figured out how long Miss Jones here was cursed," Lucius started.

"Sorry sir, I don't remember. But I do remember passing out and it did feel like ages," Emma replied solemnly.

Sarah on the other hand looked like she was about to have a mental break down. There wasn't anything else she could backup anymore. Sweat ran down her face as her blood went hot and her chest was light weighted.

"ALRIGHT! I CONFESS! I TORTURED THE BRAT!" Sarah immediately shouted. She couldn't take anymore of these but even if it takes a million years to prove her innocence, she is proven guilty.

"Sallourie, you have the right to remain silent! I, Cornelius Fudge, hereby sentence you to Azkaban for the rest of you eternity," Fudge announced as Emma smiled in awe. Justice has finally been served. Azkaban guards later came and cuffed Sallourie to sentence her on her way to the unforgivable Azkaban. Emma was happy she was arrested. No more innocent lives being tortured and no more orphans feeling hurt because of her. Emma looked back at Dumbledore as he winked at her and grinned while turning back to the minister.

"We did it," Lucius said in a victorious tone.

"Thank you sir," Emma said facing Lucius. "I wouldn't off been here if it weren't for you."

Lucius grinned back at Emma feeling a sensation as if she were his child. Even if her blood was something different.

…

"You did Lucius," Narcissa smiled kissing her husband while Draco smiled hugging Emma. Emma blushed as if she was hugged for the first time by a boy.

"The remaining orphans were taken to St. Mungo's and treated while opening themselves for adoption."

Emma and Draco smiled along with Draco's parents who felt a surge of victory. The torture and darkness for Emma was over and she can no longer feel miserable about herself. Or can she?


End file.
